1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for switching a light on and off, wherein the apparatus is physically attached to a tap water faucet handle.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,126 relates to a device for introducing light into a stream of liquid in order to provide a spectacular visual effect or to provide illumination.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,922 discloses a device for introducing light into a stream of liquid, the light intensity varying according to the temperature of the liquid, and was a continuation-in-part of a co-pending application, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,749,126.